the guardians of remnant rebirth (this story is now up for adoption)
by ethorthebayleef
Summary: thanos has won. half the people in the known nine realms are dead but what is four of them got a second chance in a new world? well let's see how starlord black panther spiderman and doctor strange fare in a world of Grimm creatures dark organizations and teenage warriors
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one: happy and healthy**

(peter quill pov)

It was dark like some of the movies that I used to watch as a kid or as dark as rockets for or in the deep vacuum of space. It was cold but yet it felt like I was back in bed back in the malano.

"Wait for bed," I said in shock as I moved out of the bed like thing and saw an ocean around me As I look to the sky I see what looks like a shattered moon above me shining like the sun itself over the forest.

' _Goddammit another unknown alien planet_ ' i thought

As I look around I see crates being covered by tarps. Just up the path, there was a woman around her teens sleeping on one of the crates near me. She wore a brown tarp over her like a blanket covering her clothing but one thing was certain she was not human that was for sure I could not be back on earth or terra because of the fact that the only piece of clothing was not flapping in the wind of the train but rather it stayed stationary and twitched now and then.

"So what do you know about her?" asked ?  
This scared the crap out of me

(peter parker pov)

It was warm and surprisingly quiet for what I could assume is heaven but yet I could feel a pain even though I thought I was dead like my body was being ripped apart but yet put back together again as if I was not ready or not allowed to die where we originally were with mister stark and doctor strange and the guardians of the galaxy fighting against Thanos. But we have to wake up sometime.

As I awaken, I see lights not heavenly ones but hospital lamp lights like I was still being cared for like aunt may do when I broke my arm or when I was sick.

One thing was certain though my suits that mister stark made for me were not on my person.

"Karen?" I said looking for my suits a.i.

"Good morning Peter," said Karen

"Hey morning but where are we? And why are we here?" I ask in rapid succession

"You are currently in the atlas military base #15," said ? "and I am winter shnee your boss for now… welcome to the team"

"Wait for what?!" I said as I was tossed a pair of white and blue clothing and a pair of shoes

"Just wait for a second ma'am," I said as I quickly got dressed in my clothes and grabbed my suit

"Your first job is to help me out with my family while I am gone and I also want you to explain why your suits were so hard to get off you as well as who the hell you are." ordered winter as soon as I got to her

"Well boss my name is peter parker and I am from queens new york,"I said before I was cut off by winter

"Where is that by the way?" asked winter

"America," I said plainly and simply

What I did not expect was her to pin me to the wall next to us and drew her blade and aimed at my neck.

"Whoa whoa why are you holding a sword to my neck?!"

"Where is that then?" asked winter

"America is on the planet earth and is part of the seven continents of the earth!" I said quickly

As she removed her blade from my neck we continued walking until we reached a room with a blue door attached to a mansion which looked like it was carved out of a block of quarts. As we made our way inside I must say it was not a mansion it was a castle with it luscious blue carpets and tree chandeliers just in the common room and chandeliers in every room after that. But there was a butler close by walking toward us

"Good morning miss shnee," said the butler

"Morning Klein I would wish for you to take this man to my sister's room," said winter

"Wait for what?" I asked as I was dragged by the butler of butlers up the stairs

(peter quill pov)

"So you know her?" I ask

"Yup," said the man is known as sun wu kong "for about a year now."

"So you family to her or something?" I ask in curiosity

"Nope," said the sun

"I see"

"So what is your relationship with her" asked sun

"I don't even know her," I said as I look back at her and see her gone

"What the hell!" I said as I look around to try to find her  
"Oh not again." said sun as he took out his staff from under his cloak  
As soon as the staff came out a gun cocked from behind my head as I felt cold steel on the back of my neck and a blade pulling me closer to the gun

"Don't move asshat?" said a man

"Can I talk?" I said

"Yes," said the man

"Good because you think that can work on me?" I said as I slowly move my hand toward the blade albeit slightly so he would not notice

"How so," said the man

"Let's just say I was mugged once before," I said i took the blade from his hand and using the butt of the blade to bash the gun out of the man's hand and kicked it into my hand.

The blade was not even a blade but another gun colored red and white with a weird slanted cross design along the gun that seemed to open up for a hidden component.

"Nice guns," I said as I pointed the guns at the man

"What are you going to do kill me?" asked the man

"Nope," I said as I pulled the ammo release and grabbed the ammo and put the guns in my old holsters

"Then welcome to the fang," he said as he walked me over to a hatch where I am assuming the boss of this place is at.

But for both sides one thing did not make sense and what is that thing?

Who sent the them to this planet? And why


	2. all yours

hi, guys, this story is yours if you want it and if you do dm me ethor out.


End file.
